The Obsession of Wendy Testaburger
by Millen
Summary: Wendy has an unhealthy obsession for a certain red head. W/K; minor Style and Bendy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park

**The Obsession of Wendy Testaburger**

Wendy sighed, obviously in dreamland. The day she realized that she loved him.

Wendy and her friend Bebe shared their opinions about History class, (Well, Wendy was), until Bebe sighed. Wendy glanced at her friend, to see a dreamy look on her face. Annoyed, Wendy glanced at the direction her friend was staring dreamily at. A boy with who wore a green ushanka was arguing with no other than the fat-ass, Eric Cartman; his back facing them.

"Wendy," Bebe nudged her, "Check out that ass!" She giggled.

Wendy rolled her eyes, but took a glance.

BAM!

All Wendy would see is Kyle and her in the playground... alone.

Without thinking she walked towards him. "...Whatever fat-ass." He turned around, still pissed out when he came face-to-face with Wendy.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" She said softly, liking how his name sounded on her tongue. "huh...?" He seemed confused, so was the rest of the group.

"Look hippie, we're play-"

"I wasn't talking to you fat-ass!" She snapped, "I was talking to Kyle."

"Damn bitch! Fine, take the goddamned Jew with you and leave us alone." Cartman spat in disgust.

"My pleasure..." She muttered under her breath.

"Cartman leave her alone." said Kenny.

Cartman looked outraged, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." The large boy waddled away.

Causing Kyle to mutter "Fat-ass." Wendy giggled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

The rest of the boys had different expressions on their faces; Kenny, suspicion; Stan, pissed off; Tweek, freaked out and the others confusion.

"A-are you okay. Wendy?" asked Kyle. Wendy smiled at him, enjoying the red heads attention. "Mm, yeah..." She gave him a wink before walking off.

By the next day, rumors spread like a forest fire that Wendy and Kyle were dating, much to Kyle's dismay. The poor red head had a hard day; Stan breaks up with him- as Super Best Friends, Kenny's stares freaks him out, Cartman... well, Cartman is just Cartman... an annoying fat-ass.

"Ha! Hippie bitch and the Jew!" He laughed out loud, making Stan to scowl. "Ha- what's wrong fag? Jealous that the Jew is no longer your bitch or a fag!" That did it!

Angry, Stan punched the other boy, making him bleed and cry for his mother, "Meeeammm!" He cried out.

"Damn! Marsh!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah dude! Awesome!" Token added.

Stan smirked, satisfied until he saw a disapproval look on Kyle's face, across from him. Stan flicked him off, immediately feeling bad; but pushed that aside. What made the boy with the red-poof ball to fume was when Wendy ran over to Kyle. 'Probably flirting with him.' Stan thought bitterly.

"Hi Kyle!" Wendy ran over to Kyle.

"Hey Wendy..." Kyle said in a monotone voice that made him sound like Craig.

Wendy smiled, "Want to study for the test we have for tomorrow?"

"I don't know Wendy."

Wendy frowned, she wanted to see a happy Kyle, to see his eyes shine. "Want to be partners?" Kyle glanced at a laughing Stan. "Sure." He quickly turned away from his formal friend.

"Great!" Wendy leaned in to kiss his cheek, shocking Kyle; before he could tell her what the hell was that for, she left.

Stan who stood with his new friends witness the kiss, feeling his heart break. He knew he was over Wendy, but why would Kyle date her? Stan's ex? They are supposed to be Super Best Friends, not ex Super Best Friends who decide to date the ex girlfriend from almost five months ago.

Wendy sighed, a dreamy look on her face. She couldn't believe it! Why hadn't she dated her little Jew before? What irked her was that Stan used to spend time with him! Why? Stan is a pussy, and Kyle... well he's smart, has a sense of humor and has parents that wants him to do good in school to be successful in life; not parents that accepts at what their child wants to do in his or her own choice.

Thinking about children... Wendy imagined how Kyle and her children would be like? Smart as both parents, their split image of themselves, and have wonderful manners that would make any other ashame. What would they have? Boy or girl?

"Wendy!" Bebe's whinny voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Wendy glared at the blonde, "What?" She snapped, obviously pissed off.

Bebe came up to the raven-haired teen, arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. "What the hell is your problem!" she shrieked. "You know that Kyle was Stan's friend-you broke them apart! Are you trying to make Stan jealous? Well, use Cartman don't use Kyle!"

Wendy just stood there, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You think I want Stan back? Well, you're wrong, Bebe, I want Kyle!"

Bebe looked confused. "Want Kyle?"

"Yes! I have a crush on him!"

"So... you're going to kiss him like you did with Cartman aren't you?" Bebe demanded.

Wendy sighed. "I don't think so. We have a lot in common."

Bebe huffed; as she flipped her hair to the side she said: "If you hurt him, I'll kill you." With that she left, leaving Wendy to be lost in her thoughts.

A/N: This story just came to my head okay. I don't know if if Kyle is going to end up with Wendy; maybe, I like the pairing.~Shirbells


	2. What The Hell Is Going On?

A/N: Nine paged story. Gone. -Sighs-

Weeks has passed after the Stan/Kyle friendship break up. Nothing was ever the same for poor little Kyle Broflovski. The said Jew now spent his recess time in the nearby woods to try to get far away from her.

Wendy Testaburger.

Speaking of Miss Testaburger... The girl had became from a independent, feminist type of girl to some sick, obsessed, brainless fangirl. Not that she had dumbed herself down in her studies. She, Kyle, and Token were still the brains in their class.

"Hey, Kyle?" She said in a cheerful tone during one of Garrison's lecture about the Civil War.

"Mhm?" Kyle didn't look up from his notes, suddenly feeling his heart sink. 'Fuck, why now?'

Wendy smiled scooting closer. Kyle stiffened at this. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners? I mean, if you rather be Stan's partner then it's fine." She added bitterly.

Kyle blinked, finally looking up. Their eyes met. 'You just didn't went there, did you?' He thought furiously, trying very hard to not snap at her. She KNEW he and Stan weren't in speaking terms. She KNEW that they were no longer friends. How dare she say this to his face!

"I'll gladly be your partner," said a very angry Kyle, though he spoke in a quiet tone.

"Great!" She replies.

"Can any of you tell me what the Union used to shoot the hell out of the Southerns?" Mr. Garrison spoke. "Wendy and Kyle. Why don't you tell the class?"

"Muskets," they both replied. Across from them, Stan shot them a glare. He especially shot Wendy the harshest. It was her fault he and Kyle were no longer friends.

As the their teacher turned and droned on and on, Kyle glanced up to see a note land in front of him. He looked up to see his perverted friend give him the thumbs up before doodling some nonsense.

The boy stared hard at it for a whole minute before deciding to pick it up and read it.

"Kyle,

Dude, you have a stalker chick and as much as I hate her, that's kinda hot.

But that's besides the point.

Fat ass and I were walking home from the arcade when we saw your little admirer entering the store across from us. You do know which store I'm talking about, right?"

Kyle looked up and glanced at his friend, but the boy was leaning against his chair with a book in his hands, meaning a playboy he stashed. But what bothered Kyle was the store Kenny had mentioned. It couldn't be.. Wendy wouldn't... right?


End file.
